The Magic Tree House
The Magic Tree House (マジックツリーハウス, Majikku Tsurī Hausu) is an anime series based on the book series of the same name by Mary Pope Osborne. Summary Jack and Annie Smith, two normal children who are siblings from the fictional town of Frog Creek, Pennsylvania, are sent on numerous adventures and missions with a magical tree house by a magician named Morgan Le Fay. Characters Main Characters *Jack Smith - Jack is often shy around others, unlike Annie, and he often takes time to get used to new situations. Jack also believes in science and reason much more than Annie does, and he often keeps a small notebook in which he takes notes about their adventures. Jack often wants to read about a place and time and absorb as much information as he can before embarking on their adventure. He is also older than Annie, which may play a role in his maturity. Jack is extremely intelligent for his young age, and his vast knowledge often helps him and Annie complete their missions. This results in him having unexpected knowledge or talents that help complete their missions such as Jack being able to drive a vehicle despite not being old enough to possess the skill. Jack is courageous, willing to risk his own life to help others, and he is compassionate, caring for everything and everyone. *Annie Smith - Jack's younger sister. Annie believes in magic much more than Jack does, and Morgan le Fay reveals that Annie's belief in magic helped her see the magic tree house. Annie is often impulsive and not as shy as Jack. However, this often leads to trouble that the pair has to deal with. Annie is younger than Jack, which means that she is less mature. Annie also talks to animals much more than Jack does, and she is kind to them. Antagonists Supporting Characters *Morgan Le Fay - Morgan le Fay is a witch and Time Librarian from King Arthur's time. She is King Arthur's sister. She gives Jack and Annie riddles and quests to solve during Season 1. *Teddy - A young sorcerer and apprentice of Morgan. Teddy is kind-hearted but overconfident in his abilities and isn't actually that good at magic usually, requiring Kathleen to aid him in finishing his spells more often than not. Over the course of the series, Teddy gets better but still requires help a lot. His misfortunes with magic resulted in him turning himself into a dog and Penny the Penguin into stone, resulting in Jack and Annie having to help him break the spells. *Kathleen - Kathleen is one of Morgan's apprentices, and she is extremely friendly, quickly befriending Annie, Jack, Morgan, Merlin, and Teddy. Kathleen is free-spirited and playful. Kathleen is a shapeshifter, which means that she can transform into any creature depending on her emotions. Kathleen is also talented in magic spells. Minor Characters Episodes *[[List of Magic Tree House episodes|List of Magic Tree House episodes]] Voice Cast Japanese Cast *Keiko Kitagawa as Jack *Mana Ashida as Annie *Miki Maya as Morgan le Fay *Daisuke Sakaguchi as Teddy *Mai Yamane as Kathleen English Cast *Max Charles as Jack *Ariel Winter as Annie *Jennifer Hale as Morgan Le Fay *Jeff Bennett as Merlin *Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Teddy *Emma Watson as Kathleen Theme Songs Opening Japanese Version English Version Closing Japanese Version English Version Reception Notes/Trivia * Gallery Category:Anime Category:Television Series Category:Anime version Category:TV Shows Category:Kids Shows Category:Time Travel Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:Japanese-American Category:Children's series Category:TV Shows based on books Category:JessicaFin23's Ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:HardWorkingGirlonTheGo's Ideas